<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Was Made For Lovin' You by The_Scarlet_Angel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460081">I Was Made For Lovin' You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Scarlet_Angel/pseuds/The_Scarlet_Angel'>The_Scarlet_Angel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Mates, POV Original Female Character, Possessive Jasper Hale, Vampires, dominant jasper hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:46:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Scarlet_Angel/pseuds/The_Scarlet_Angel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Toni Morello had the perfect life, Ignoring the fact that she is a vampire. She has a loving family and a perfect husband. What happens when Bella Swan comes to town and throws everything off its axis?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1: Bloodlust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>October 31, 1977</b><br/>
<i>3rd person</i></p><p>Antoinette Morello was questioning why she ever listened to Christine LeBlanc. She was currently trudging her way up a hill with the moonlight being her only guide.</p><p>“Come on Toni, we’re almost there!” Christine yelled from the top causing Toni to let out a huff.</p><p>The small brunette scurried her way up the hill, rubbing her arms to cause friction and stood close to her best friend.</p><p>“Why are we doing this again?” Toni asked, reluctantly following the redhead into the cemetery.</p><p>“Its Halloween Toni!” Christine said, “This is when the gateway is supposed to be open, We will be legends if we make it through the night!”</p><p>“Or we will be tomorrows headline, Two idiotic girls found dead at Stull Cemetery.”</p><p>Christine did not respond and continued her way through the Cemetery, Toni close on her heels. She regrets agreeing to this trip, not to mention her costume was quite impractical for the terrain. This would look insane to anyone who may come upon them, a princess and a cowgirl in the middle of a cemetery. The two teens look around at the graves as they walk, shivering in the chill of the wind. </p><p>“Toni, look.” </p><p>Toni followed the redheads gaze to see a rundown church that sent chills down her spine. </p><p>“Let’s go.” </p><p>Christine grabbed her arm and dragged the small brunette behind her.</p><p>“I don’t know about this Chris,” Toni said, stumbling behind her friend.</p><p>“We will be fine. It’s all rumours anyway.”</p><p>The two girls cautiously step into the abandoned building and look around the vacant church. Toni subconsciously moved closer to her friend as the air seemed to get colder. </p><p>“Didn’t your daddies ever tell you not to go out at night?” A voice questioned from behind the two girls.</p><p>The teens gasp and turn to see a shadowy man with bright red eyes. He began approaching the two girls driving them towards a wall. Toni yelped as she tripped over her dress and fell on the ground. She began crawling backwards as the man got closer and in the blink of an eye, the man held Christine by her neck. Toni screamed in horror as he bit into Christine’s neck, draining her dry and tossing her aside like a ragdoll. Toni was in shock at what she was seeing. She read enough fiction to know that this man was a vampire, but that shouldn’t be possible. Those stories are nothing but fairytales and stories to scare children. The small girl whimpered as the man hovered over her body. </p><p>“Please don’t.” the seventeen-year-old sobbed. “I promise I won’t tell anyone!”</p><p>The man smirked before harshly grabbing her chin.</p><p>“You are quite an adorable little thing, I might just take pity on you depending on how loud you scream.”</p><p>Toni screamed like a banshee as the man bit into her neck, salty tears running down her puffy face. Right before she thought she would pass out due to blood loss, the man stopped and sped away. Toni watched with blurry eyes before letting out a final sob as she gave in to the darkness. </p><p> </p><p><b>November 1977</b><br/>
<i>1st person</i></p><p>My eyes snapped open, the burning pain I have felt for what seems like the last three months finally subsiding. I look around in awe as I can see every grain in the concrete below me and all the colours surrounding me are ten times more vibrant than when I was human. I froze at that thought. Im no longer human, im a monster. I can never see my parents or friends again without wanting to rip their throats out. I let out a dry sob at this realization and nearly scream as I spot Christine’s body next to me. I don’t have time to do anything as I hear voices.</p><p>“Did you hear about what happened last week?” A males voice asked.</p><p>“No, What happened?” A second male asked.</p><p>They seemed fairly close to my location, I can’t be here. I ran to the woods behind the cemetery faster than I thought possible. I stabilized myself against a tree and noticed I can still hear them talking. I listened in wanting to know what they are talking about. </p><p>“Two girls came out here on Haloween and they never returned home.”</p><p>“Oh please Jackson, We all know that those rumours spread every Halloween.” the second voice said</p><p>“Andrew, Im serious.” Jackson said “They were from Teragon. Antoinette Morello and Christine LeBlanc, Their parents filed missing persons reports and everything.”</p><p>I couldn’t listen to any more and ran further into the woods, trying to ignore the burning in my throat. </p><p>After days of wandering the woods, my throat felt as though it was housing a volcano. When I came across a wounded hiker all control left me and I drained him dry. I sobbed as I realized what I had done. I felt the venom pool in my eyes but none ever fell down my face, how I desperately wish it could. I stumbled through the woods until I came across a little cabin. I sobbed harder when I realized that this cabin belonged to the hiker I just killed. I stood outside debating what I should do. With a look down at my sparkling hand I decided I needed shelter and hesitantly made my way inside.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>October 4, 1978</b>
</p><p>It’s approaching a year since that fateful night. I sat on the ground in front of the fireplace basking in the heat it released. Despite not being affected by the cold I found I enjoyed being in heat, It makes me feel human. I miss human life. I miss having a companion, I miss my stuffed animals. Atticus is going to be so mad if I ever see him again, I hope he hasn’t fallen off the bed. I looked at the small digital clock on the table and watched as it turned to 6:50 pm. I looked down at the little birthday cake I drew in the ash in front of the fireplace. I closed my eyes and blew out the fake candles.</p><p>“Happy birthday to me.”</p><p>I hugged my knees to my chest and watched the flames flicker, being drawn into somewhat of a trance. I jump as a knock at the door snaps me out of my trance. I hesitantly approach the door and hold my breath before opening it. Im met with a petite girl, she has spiky raven hair and a large smile on her face. </p><p>“Hello.” I greet softly.</p><p>“Hello, may I come in?” She asks</p><p>I hesitate causing her to speak up.</p><p>“You won’t hurt me.”</p><p>I step back and let her in, keeping a distance between us.</p><p>“You don’t need to hold your breath, Im a vampire too.” She said softly.</p><p>I hesitantly took a breath in and visibly relaxed, still keeping my guard up.</p><p>“Why don’t you have red eyes?” I asked</p><p>She giggled and sat down on one of the chairs at the kitchen table. </p><p>“I don’t drink human blood.”</p><p>I looked at her in shock and took a seat across from her.</p><p>“My family and I drink animal blood, It doesn’t keep us fully satisfied but it helps enough so we can be around humans.” She explained</p><p>“Can you help me?” I ask feeling the burn in my throat.</p><p>“That’s why im here!”</p><p>“How-”</p><p>“Did I know?” She said finishing my question, “It’s my ability, I can see the possible future. Oh, I nearly forgot! Happy Birthday!”</p><p>I gasp as she pulls a familiar stuffed animal out from behind her back.</p><p>“Atticus!” I rush over and grab the teddy bear from her hands. “How’d you get him?!”</p><p>“I had to do a little sneakin’ around but I figured you’d want something to remember, something important to you. I would have wanted that.”</p><p>“Thank you-” I stopped due to not knowing her name</p><p>“Alice, Alice Cullen.” She said.</p><p>“Well thank you, Alice.”</p><p>“Its the least I could do, we will be sisters after all.” She said with a smile, “I’ve seen it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: The Cullens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>June 1980</b>
</p><p>“Toni” I hear the cheery voice of Alice call from the entryway.</p><p>“On the couch Alice.”</p><p>I smile as the face of my companion enters the small house. I put my book down as she dances over to me and gives me a hug,</p><p>“Its time.”</p><p>I freeze as I hear these words.</p><p>“Are you sure?” I ask hesitantly</p><p>“Im sure,” she said gently, “Remember, I know everything.”</p><p>I look up into her eyes to see the sincerity and give a slight nod.</p><p>“Alright, let me grab Atticus.”</p><p>I quickly make my way over to the bed where Atticus is sitting, picking him up with a smile.</p><p>“Hello, Atticus. Today is the day.” I say before hugging the bear tightly to my chest and nodding to Alice.</p><p>She holds her hand out with a smile. I walk over and take it, following her outside. With an unnecessary deep breath, we start to run. I clutch Atticus close to my chest, making sure he doesn’t get lost or damaged on our journey. I watch as the trees and terrain pass us by, changing as we travel from state to state. The entire time my hand is clasped tightly in Alice’s. What would have taken us weeks by car only took us about a day and we came to a stop in front of a large cabin-like house.</p><p>“Where are we?” I ask softly,</p><p>“Alaska.” She said, “You ready?”</p><p>“As ill ever be.” I sighed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>June 1980</b>
</p><p>I sat on the sofa, Atticus clutched tightly to my chest. I subconsciously move closer to Alice as her family joins us in the family room. </p><p>“Alice. Im glad you’re back!” The blonde male said, “We are just waiting on Jasper and we can do introductions.”</p><p>I gasp slightly as the scent of Chamomile and gunpowder fills my senses. I know what it means, too many supernatural romance novels talk about it. Talk about mates and how you can tell with just a scent. I guess there’s one thing they got right. I keep my eyes glued to the ground as I pin Atticus against my chest tighter than I thought possible. I heard a soft growl behind me making me shiver.</p><p>“Now that everyone’s here, we can do introductions!” Alice said, making me look up.</p><p>“Toni, These are my parents Carlisle and Esme…”</p><p>She gestured to a couple in an armchair. Carlisle was the blonde from the entryway, he had a sophisticated air about him. Esme was a pretty brunette with a heart-shaped face, she gave off motherly vibes.</p><p>“Next we have Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward…”</p><p>She again gestured to each one respectively. Rosalie was gorgeous. She had long blonde hair that fell in waves and a lean body. Emmett was her opposite. A large, muscular form and short brown hair. The two looked good together, like the classic Cheerleader and Football player trope. Edward had short copper hair and a swimmers build. I hesitantly looked to the final member of the Cullen Clan. He had wavy blonde hair to his chin and a slim but muscular build, He was breathtaking.</p><p>“And last but not least, there’s Jasper,” Alice said with a knowing smile “Family this is Antoinette Morello. She’s-”</p><p>“My mate,” Jasper said cutting her off</p><p>
  <b>1980</b>
</p><p>Im sitting on my window seat, watching the snowfall. Atticus is clutched close to my chest, one of the only constants lately. I smile at the fall of snow, remembering the days where Christine and I would build snowmen or go sledding when we had school off. </p><p>“It’s so fluffy” I muttered to myself with a smile.</p><p>“That it is.” A voice drawled from behind me making me jump.</p><p>I spun around to see Jasper leaning against my doorway. I quickly looked back at the floor.</p><p>“Oh! You scared me.” I said</p><p>“My apologies.” He said, “May I come in?”</p><p>I gave a shy nod, clutching Atticus tighter to my chest. He makes his way across the room and perches on the edge of my bed closest to me. </p><p>“Is there something I can do for you?” I ask</p><p>“I wanted to come to check up on you.” He said softly, “You’ve been here for nearly a week now and you haven’t left this room.”</p><p>I glance up at the southern vampire in front of me. If I could blush I would, never has someone looked at me with such care. </p><p>“Im well,” I said, playing with Atticus’ paws. “For the past two years, it’s just been Alice and I. Being around so many people so suddenly is a little overwhelming.”</p><p>I felt my unbeating heart stutter when Jasper reached out and took one of my hands in his own. I looked up, my mitch matched eyes meeting his soft golden ones. </p><p>“I can understand that Darlin’,” he said, “Why don’t we get to know each other a little bit.”</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>I let my response hang as I did not know where to start. In the silence I let my eyes drift back down to Atticus, who was soon taken out of my hands. My eyes snapped up in a slight panic when a calm flowed over me leaving me with slight confusion.</p><p>“Calm down Darlin’, I did not mean to make you panic.” He said, looking down at Atticus. “What’s his name?”</p><p>“Atticus,” I mumble, embarrassed.</p><p>“An exquisite name for such a gentleman.”</p><p>I giggle and bounce slightly in my seat. </p><p>“He’s from the swiss alps, papa got him for me,” I explained</p><p>“Well, kitten. Im glad you had someone as strong as him to keep you safe while I wasn’t here.”</p><p>“He’s not that strong.” I said, “He’s just a good leader. He had an entire army at his disposal, sadly Alice could only grab him.”</p><p>I glanced up to see a soft smile on his face.</p><p>“I just hope they are doing alright,” I mumbled as an afterthought.</p><p>“Come here Darlin, why don’t you tell me all about Atticus’ army,” he said with a laugh. </p><p>I nodded and made my way to sit criss cross on my pillows. He turned and copied my stance, handing Atticus back to me. I hugged Atticus close to my chest as I began describing the members of Atticus’ army to Jasper. The soft smile never leaving his face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>